


Double Date

by Obsessed_Frenchie



Series: Airplanes fanfictions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Double Date, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Fun, Good Theo Raeken, Liam has anxiety, M/M, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, a bit of angst, they're happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Frenchie/pseuds/Obsessed_Frenchie
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Airplanes by CaptainmintyfreshLiam and Theo have been back from their road trip for a little over a month. It’s Friday afternoon, Theo is coming to pick Liam up from school to spend the weekend together. Liam is kinda freaking out because Corey asked Mason to ask Liam if him and Theo wanted to go on a double date on Saturday evening. (and then they go)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Airplanes fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165924) by [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh). 



> Hey!
> 
> 2nd one-shot on my Airplanes fanfiction series. This one is just cute and a bit funny. I kinda got carried away while writing and apparently now Liam has Stiles levels of anxiety, but don't worry, Theo is here for him. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Liam fidgeted nervously while he watched Theo park his car close to the school exit. When the truck halted, the beta walked slowly to the passenger side; Theo was looking at him with a soft smile that should have warmed his heart but instead only made his anxiety flare up. He knew he didn’t have to ask him right at this instant, but he also knew himself. If he didn’t get it over with, the stress would eat him up, making him overthink every possible outcome of the awkward conversation until he’d do something stupid, like bolt out of the moving car just to avoid having said conversation.

Because the thing was, he wanted to go. Ever since they’d been back from the impromptu road trip that saw the birth of their relationship, Liam had been drowning under schoolwork, Lacrosse practices and his responsibilities as substitute Alpha. He deserved a little bit of fun with some of the people he loved the most to evacuate the stress he could feel constantly weighting him down. And although it would be weird at first, a date with Theo always had this effect, and a double date with his best friend meant they could all bond as friends.

Mason and Corey hadn’t had that many chances of hanging out with Theo since him and Liam had been back, but on the rare occasion it happened - when they all gathered in Liam’s room to have a pack meeting via Skype last week - it had been okay. Not perfect, sure, it had been a little awkward sometimes, but Liam knew Mason had realized months ago that he could trust Theo, and Corey never hated him as much as the rest of the pack, so it had been… fine. And Liam wanted it to stay like that, he wanted it to be even better, in fact. He wanted his friends to also be friends with his boyfriend. He knew it was possible, and a double date was the perfect chance for that. The thing was, he had no idea if Theo was on the same page as him on the subject.

“Hey Pumpkin.”, Theo greeted him warmly as Liam opened the door absentmindedly and threw his backpack on the floor of the truck. His soft smile was still on in face, but it faltered a little when Liam met his gaze. The beta wasn’t surprised, he probably reeked of anxiety and he could feel his face being stuck in a worried frown. He wanted to relax, say ‘hi’ back, hop on his seat and kiss his gorgeous boyfriend on the lips.

Instead, he blurted “Date!” before he could second guess himself. Theo’s eyebrows shot up before wiggling in confusion.

“Huh, I think today is Friday 16th -”, the chimera started to say, voice unsure. Liam grimaced from his own stupidity and cut him off:

“No! I mean it is, but it’s not what I meant…”

Theo looked at him expectedly, waiting patiently for clarification. He’d learn early enough in their relationship that Liam was _not good_ with words and it often took him a few tries to get his point across when nervous.

“Do you want to go on a date?”, Liam tried again. Theo’s face softened and he smirked.

“I thought that was already the plan, no?” Liam winced again, it was now or never.

“Yeah, definitely, but, huh… Would-you-like-to-go-on-a-double-date-with-Mason-and-Corey?”, he asked so fast he wasn’t sure Theo had even understood him. The older teenager’s face shifted to surprise again before settling for a mildly shocked expression.

“Oh! Oh. I mean… Yeah?”

Feeling the pressure on his shoulders lessening slowly, Liam finally entered the car fully and sat on his seat while closing the door behind him. Theo was still staring at him with a puzzled face, probably waiting for more details, so Liam shot him a small smile in reassurance. Taking a deep breath, he spoke again:

“So, apparently Corey asked Mason to ask me to ask you if maybe you’d be up to do this, the double-date, tomorrow evening”, he explained in a mess of words. “So… yes?”, he finished tentatively, as if now that Theo knew the reason for his question, he would change his mind. The chimera nodded slowly and smiled, soft and… relieved?

“Huh, yeah, okay, sounds fun. Do you want to?”, he asked Liam back.

For an instant, the young werewolf was almost too stunt to answer. That was way easier than I expected, he thought before speaking again:

“Yeah, I mean, yes, it would be nice. For all of us to hang out together, you know, like friends.”, he said awkwardly, hoping it wouldn’t scare Theo away. “I didn’t think you’d say yes so fast, honestly.”, he admitted. Theo snorted softly, like he didn’t think he’d say yes so fast either.

“Yeah well… It might be a bit weird at first but… I’d like that. For us all to be friends.”, he muttered sheepishly while a light shade of pink colored his cheeks.

Being spontaneously honest about his feelings was still somewhat new for the chimera, and Liam felt a warm feeling spread across his chest at the realization of what his boyfriend’s words implied. He didn’t hate Liam’s friends. He didn’t resent them for being guarded about him a few months back. He wanted to be friend with them as well. He wanted to be part of Liam’s life like that, fully and openly. He moved to face Theo and almost launched himself at him, arms curling around his neck; the chimera matched his moves and brought both his hands around Liam’s face, so that they met eagerly above the front console, their lips finding each other’s like magnets. Liam poured all his love in the kiss, making it slow but intense, and they only parted when they were both out of breath.

“Hi.”, Liam whispered dumbly while looking into Theo’s eyes, their faces a mere inch apart. “Hi.”, Theo said back with a dopey smirk. “Should we go?”, he asked while moving backwards to seat properly in front of the wheel again. Liam nodded with a bright smile and buckled up. While the car finally left the school parking lot, he got his phone out of his pocket, ready to type a text for Mason, but he was so excited he decided to call instead.

His best friend picked up almost immediately and Liam spoke first, beaming widely:

“Hey, Theo said okay for tomorrow night!”, he exclaimed while shooting a happy glance in Theo’s direction. The chimera was already watching him with a fond smile, shaking his head in amusement.

“Dude that’s great!”, Mason answered with as much excitement. “So, movie and dinner still cool?”. Liam turned to Theo again to get his opinion and got a nod in response.

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Text me the details ok? And don’t pick a boring movie.”, he said in the phone.

“Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow buddy!”.

“See you!”, he answered back before hanging up.

There were still some worries hanging above his head, like ‘is Theo going to be okay?’, ‘is it going to be so awkward he wants to leave?’, ‘what will even we talk about?’, but he knew they were futile questions that would answer themselves easily the next day. It couldn’t possibly be worse than the time spent with Derek and Stiles in New York, and we survived that, he scoffed internally. For now, he was happy to bask in the excitement of being with his boyfriend for the weekend, and doing normal teenagers stuff like going to see a movie with friends. He settled in his seat and sigh contently. Theo’s hand found his lap and squeezed it softly. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Nothing was going to be okay.

“Oh my god Liam, could you stop fidgeting so much? I’m gonna crash the car with how much you’re distracting me!”, Theo almost yelled at Liam as they stopped at a red light. Liam shot him a death glare and huffed, but he still tried to stop his leg’s nervous jumping. “Why are you so nervous anyways?”, Theo spoke again. “I’m the one who should be stressing out and I’m fine. What’s the matter?”, he insisted.

Liam wanted to explain, but it was so stupid. He knew he should be fine, but as the day went on, bringing the couple closer to the double-date, Liam’s anxiety only grew and grew. The questions he thought futile the previous days seemed to be hanging above his head like a sword of Damocles, with new ones popping in his mind every minute. He hadn’t even been able enjoy his Saturday with Theo like he’d wanted because of how stressed out he felt; in fact the relaxing weekend we had been looking for was turning into the most stressful day of the whole month.

He had tried to hide how he felt for the longest time possible, but as the evening had crept closer, he couldn’t anymore. He’d spent 25 minutes choosing a damn outfit as if he’d ever cared about this kind of stuff, and snapped at Theo when he tried to help. Now they were both in a bad mood and apparently, Theo was done with his bullshit. He was right to be so, of course, but Liam’s irritability wasn’t going to let him admit it.

“I should be the one asking you why you aren’t more nervous!”, he retorted dryly. He winced internally. He didn’t want to let his stupid anxiety ruin their night, but Liam always had trouble controlling strong emotions. He had a diagnose to prove it.

“Are you trying to guilt me into being nervous so that you feel better? Is that is?”, Theo spat back, anger visible on his face. A car honked behind them; they were so distracted by their bickering they didn’t notice the light turning green. Theo turned back to the road and pounded on the gas pedal, making the car jolt forward. Liam stared guiltily at his tense jaw and hands. He had to make things better before they arrive at the movie theatre. His anxiety had other plans, though, and his mouth moved before he could think.

“I just don’t understand how you can be so calm when you’re going to spend a whole evening with my friends who used to hate you!”, he yelled back.

“Huh? Is that a threat? What, you know something I don’t and you’re trying to warn me of my impending death?”, Theo snorted mockingly - but his tone was humorless. The chimera obviously didn’t believe that was the case, but Liam could still tell his boyfriend’s anger was turning into nerves. Good job, Liam, really well played, he thought bitterly to himself.

“Of course not!”, he answered, anger receding slowly under the weight of his guilt. “I just, you-, I-”, he struggled to explain his racing thoughts.

“What, Liam?”, Theo insisted again, loud and harsh.

Liam shut his eyes, took a deep breath - he knew they’d arrive sooner than later, he had to make things better now - and breathed out. Again, he told himself, focusing on getting his heart to beat a normal pace again.

He suddenly felt a hand on his lap and his eyes shot back open, head turning to Theo. The chimera had stopped the car on the side of the road without Liam noticing, and he was staring at Liam with soft but worried eyes, eyebrows knitting nervously above them.

“Hey, Pumpkin, it’s okay, I’m sorry.”, Theo whispered reassuringly. Liam’s heart clenched, he couldn’t believe Theo was so nice to him when he’d been such a dick just seconds ago. He must have sensed Liam’s panic raising and realized he needed support right now. _You only feel one emotion at a time_ , Theo had told him what seemed like forever ago. He knew how Liam worked, he’d learn the hard way before they even started dating. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s really going on?”, Theo asked softly. Liam felt ridiculous. As always with IED, he’d made a mountain of the smallest of issues. Nothing was objectively wrong, apart from himself. The night was probably going to go fine. He felt his anxiety receding slowly as he stared into the chimera’s eyes and repeated himself just that: it’s going to be fine.

“I just-,” he stuttered, collecting his thoughts. “I know it’s going to be okay but I-… I guess I’m scared about how you’re going to feel once we’re there. I know how you get around my pack and I just… I hate seeing you like this. Tensed, closed up and on your guards... You know?” Theo sighed deeply and averted his gaze, before looking back at him and nodding slightly.

“So, to be clear, you were a nervous wreck all day because you worried about me?”, he finally asked with a small smirk. Liam deflated, the tension between them seemed to escape by the opened windows of the truck. He felt his own lips twitch as if he couldn’t help but to mirror his boyfriend’s smile.

“I guess so…”, he admitted. “No need to boast about it, though.” Theo smirked all the same, knowing Liam wasn’t really mad about his teasing.

“I’m sorry I was a bitch to you all day…”, Liam added quietly after a moment. “And I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Instead of answering with words, Theo slowly took Liam in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. Liam melted in his embrace, breathing in the familiar scent of fir and citrus as he felt the last of his anxiety leaving his body.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, until Theo moved to sit properly again and took his phone out of his pocket. Liam shot him a confused look but the chimera continued typing quickly on the device. Finally, he turned the screen to the beta before saying: “Just like I thought. Full moon’s in 3 days, Pumpkin.”

Liam’s head shot to his window where he knew the moon was shining high in the sky and looked at the almost full bright sphere. Under the scent of him and Theo in the car, under the sensation on the cool wind blowing softly onto his face, under the noises of the town, Liam could feel something else entirely, a nagging pull which felt both internal and external and had his heartbeat going a bit faster. So that was why he couldn’t calm down for the whole day, he thought. Or it was part of the reason why, at least. The “normal” life stress he’d been feeling for a few weeks now probably didn’t make things better, too. But the full moon generally had this effect on him, aggravating his every emotion. He huffed. Having control on the shift was only part of the journey, it seemed. He turned back to his boyfriend – his anchor - and offered him a thankful smile.

He vaguely remembered Theo telling him he would be gone for a couple of days that week because he would join the Hermit Pack in Idaho for the full moon, as usual.

“Do you have to go?”, he asked softly. Guessing what he was referring to, Theo took his hand and pressed it in his in a comforting gesture.

“Not if you need me here.”, he said. Liam could have cried. He didn’t, but he did smile like a little kid as his heart swelled with love.

“Okay, thank you Theo.” The Chimera took him in his arms again briefly to plant a kiss on his temple.

Liam’s phone buzzed in his jeans and he suddenly remembered the double-date, the movie, Mason and Corey. Without waiting to be told to do so, Theo started the car again and peeled from the roadside, a relaxed smile on his lips.

“I’ll be fine, Pumpkin. I like your friends. And I’m too great not to be liked back.”, he finished with a cocky grin that made Liam snort.

He answered Mason’s text asking if they’d be there soon because the movie started in ten minutes and sat relaxed back into his seat. The night didn’t have to go perfectly. If Theo said he was going to be fine, then he trusted him. Enough.

* * *

Everything was going pretty okay. Liam felt even stupider about his near panic attack a couple hours earlier now that the movie was over and they were walking to the dinner on the other side of the mall strip. Sure, things had been a little off when they first arrived on the parking lot where Mason and Corey were already waiting. Liam was still a bit dazed from the very recent events in the car and Theo had to exchange awkward greetings with the confused couple without his boyfriend’s support, but he managed, obviously. Then, Corey had asked Theo if he’d seen the previous Marvel movies as they walked to the theatre, and Mason had bickered a bit with Liam about how many popcorn buckets they should buy to share during the movie; and conversations had flown somewhat naturally from there.

Liam was very glad Mason and Corey had wanted to see a movie, because it allowed him to relax fully before they’d all have to actually socialize. The intricate plot of the newest superhero production was the perfect distraction: it still allowed the group to interact together with shocked glances when hearing a new revelation or shared laugher at the few jokes throughout the movie, without being to overwhelming. Theo’s warm hand on his lap was not bad either. By the time they were leaving the dark theatre room, the easy conversation had already resumed, this time focused on the story they’d just see unravel.

Liam watched with a content smile as Theo walked a few steps ahead of him, talking animatedly with Corey about theories on the next few Marvel movies to come. Mason was walking silently by his side, but when they almost reached the restaurant, he slowed his pace and the beta did the same almost as a reflex. Liam wasn’t surprised when his best friend stopped completely and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey dude, you okay? You seemed… weird when you got here.”, the black teen said. Liam smiled at him but couldn’t help lowering his head and looking at his shoes when he answered, feeling embarrassment color his cheeks.

“Yeah, don’t worry man, it’s just…”, he looked at Theo and Corey, who were still talking while walking to the restaurant, “I kinda freaked out a little on the way here. You know I’ve been stressed out, and apparently the full moon’s is in 3 days, and well… I was worried Theo wouldn’t be able to be himself tonight, because of… you know.”, he finished sheepishly while shooting a quick glance at his best friend. He didn’t want him to believe he didn’t trust him around Theo, because it was absolutely not the case; it was Theo’s feelings he had been worried about. But Mason, being the best person ever, knew that already and simply smiled back reassuringly:

“It’s fine, I get it. But I wouldn’t have agreed to a double date if I wasn’t ready to treat him as a friend, and you know Corey’s the same.”, he said. “And, as for Theo feeling awkward or unsafe…”, he trailed off as he looked at his boyfriend laughing out loud at something Theo must have said, “yeah, I think he’s good.”, he chuckled. Liam was looking too, and he smiled brightly at the sight of his boyfriend looking so happy and relaxed. He’d never thought such a thing to be possible a few weeks back, but Theo had come a long way.

“Should we join them before your boyfriend steals mine?”, Mason spoke again with a fake sour expression. Liam snorted unattractively.

“Yeah. I’m starving.”

They walked the dozens of meters separating them from their other halves, Mason smoothly changing subject to tell him about the cute waiter him and Corey met the last time they ate here, and Liam gracefully followed along the anecdote. When they reached the diner’s door, Theo locked their hands together eagerly, as if he’d missed him with all his heart during the 3 minutes they were apart, and butterflies fluttered in Liam’s stomach.

“You okay Pumpkin?”

Before he could answer, he heard Mason and Corey whispering “aww” to each other and giggling like children as they pushed open the double doors. Liam shook his head, more in amusement than real irritation, and used his fast reflexes to flick both the teenagers’ heads before the doors closed again, muffling their teasing remarks. He turned to his boyfriend, beaming widely:

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go, Mason says the waiter is cute.”, he added with a smirk, just to see Theo’s reaction. The chimera simply pinched his side playfully and followed him inside.

* * *

Things had started pretty good once inside. The conversations were flowing easily between the four teens, the waiter really was cute… but more one thing was wrong: he was hitting on Theo. And although Corey and Mason seemed to think it was absolutely hilarious, Liam was not happy about it. At all.

It started as soon as the group chose a booth next to the large windows at the front of the diner and the waiter came to take their drink order. The teen, who couldn’t be much older than 18, immediately noticed Theo and made a point at looking solely at him while he noted down their orders. To be fair, watching the chimera looking like a deer caught in headlight as the waiter (whose name was Jordan according to his nametag) talked to him with a silky voice and a seductive grin had been fun at first, until he came back with their drinks and made a comment about liking Theo’s jean jacket and Liam decided he hated the guy and this wasn’t amusing anymore. The beta had been positively seething with irritation as Jordan was taking their food order, to the point where Mason had to answer at his place because Liam was too busy glaring at the waiter’s head like his eyes could drill holes in his skull. When he finally left their tables, Theo kicked his shin under the table to get his attention:

“Jealous, Pumpkin?”, he smirked proudly, as if he hadn’t been stammering awkwardly under the pressure of the waiter’s inquisitive gaze just seconds ago.

“Should I be?”, he asked a bit too dryly. Unbothered, Theo snorted and took his hand that had been shredding his napkin angrily during the whole interaction.

“Of course not, I was only joking.” Liam knew that, he just didn’t feel like joking about his boyfriend being hit on by an objectively really handsome waiter. “He’s got nothing on you, Pumpkin.”, Theo said as if reading his mind. “Also, I’m pretty sure he’s also flirting with the girl at the counter and another guy in the back.”, he added with a disapproving look in the general direction of the guy. “You know I don’t like players. I’m way more into cute little awkward werewolves with a slight jealousy issue.”, he smirked again. Liam chuckled at his answer, which he’d managed to make both a compliment and a jab at him, in true Theo fashion.

“God you’re sickly adorable, I’m either gonna throw up or cry.”, Mason commented from his seat next to Liam, who managed to relax again as Theo’s hand stayed in his. The four teens laughed softly and conversations picked up again where they had been left before the Jordan interruption.

However, the annoying waiter had to come back to their table with a mountain of plates filled with food just minutes later, and he apparently chose to completely ignore Theo and Liam’s hands which were still linked together on top of the table. Instead, he gave Theo his food first and told him “I got you extra cream.” with a wink, before Liam’s nose was suddenly hit with an overpowering whiff of lust - and, really, if Mason hadn’t pushed him back onto his seat, Liam was sure the guy would have been short of an eye at this point.

“Hey, dipshit, don’t you see we’re on a date?”, he was forced to spit instead, trying to remain calm so they could all finish their food instead of being thrown out of the restaurant for beating one of the employees to a pulp. The so called ‘dipshit’ turned slowly to Liam and his gaze fell to their linked hands as Theo shook them under his nose.

“Come on dude, read the room.”, Mason added with a snort, apparently choosing to save his best friend’s honor – and prevent him from ending in prison for murder – while still making an effort to lighten the mood. Jordan opened his mouth as to retort something but was cut short.

“No.”, Theo said simply. “Just give us our food and move on, would you? You’re really not my type.”, he finished with a sly grin, probably enjoying a little too much the pretty boy being publicly humiliated for being a horny asshole at work, his smell quickly turning from disgustingly sweet desire to the sour aroma of shame. The waiter obeyed without a word and almost ran away from the table when he was done.

Theo suddenly exploded in a cackling laughter, soon followed by the rest of the group. “His face!”, he exclaimed while wiping small tears from his eyes.

“God you’re scary when you’re jealous!”, Mason laughed at his best friend. “I genuinely thought you were going to kill him.”, he said.

“Oh I was gonna, you made the right call by stopping me.”, Liam answered honestly without missing a beat. Which only made Theo laugh some more, until he managed to say: “I think I heard you growl!”, like it was the most hilarious thing ever. Liam watched with soft eyes as his boyfriend genuinely laughed out loud with him and his friends, warmth invading his insides again. He had his ego to defend though.

“You broke a glass with your hand when you thought I was flirting with a random girl, you’re not exactly in position of making fun of me.”, he retorted to the giggly chimera.

Surprisingly, Theo admitted it did happen, but only because he could get back at him with a plethora of stories after that. The young werewolf didn’t mind, this was basically their idea of a perfect date, and Mason and Corey were laughing with them, and the food was pretty good, and a different waiter came to their table when they were done, and really, everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a kudo and a comment if you liked reading this! It would mean the world to me <3


End file.
